Dos sonrisas
by JiangGushi
Summary: Sa vie est dure, mais il continue a sourire. Il gagne mal sa vie, mais il continue d'avancer. Tout ça pour ce petit Canadien...


Ah~ Les belles rues de Paris ! Beaucoup de choses ici, galeries d'arts, magasin chic, hotel 5 étoiles, et au centre, la belle Tour Eiffel. Pourrais-je vous parlez de cette ville sans mentionnez ce glacier? Ce glacier de rue?

Chaques matins, avant 5h, il ronfle, assis sur son siege usé par le temps. Il ne dort pas bien, mais il ne se plaint pas, c'est sa vie.

A 5h, il se reveil grâce au reveille sur son portable, son vieu portable. Il ouvre les yeux, un grand sourire déjà visible, ah~ La vie est belle!

Il regarde autour de lui, comme chaque matin. Ce parking, il le connais par coeur. Cela fait 5 ans qu'il stationne la nuit sur ce même parking.

Il s'allume un cigare en actionnant le bouton de la radio. Il ecoute, comme chaque matin, cette station ou defile des chansons Espagnol.

Quant il a finit son gros cigare, il l'ecrase contre le volant de sa vieille camionette. Puis il jette le megot part la fênetre. Ah, que la vie est belle!

Il saissit sa brosse a dent et sa bouteille d'eau et se lave les chicos, comme il le peut. Ensuite il attache ses dread et change de chemise.

Puis c'est partit ! Il allume le moteur de sa fourgonette et s'en vas en laissant derrière lui le megot de son cigare. Il quitte le aprking pour une journée dans les rues de Paris.

Il chantonne les chansonette Espagnols passant a sa station de radio preférer, la joie de vivre est au rendez-vous, comme touts les jours.

Il s'apelle Pablo Alejandro, mais tout le monde l'apelle simpelment _Le glacier_. Ce nom lui vas, il aime bien qu'on le surnomme comme tel, cela lui fait tristemment oublier ses origines Cubaine.

Il arrive dans les rues de Paris, au centre, près de la grande Tour qu'il a toujours rever de visiter. Il stationne a la même place que tout les jours, et il attend les visites qui s'enchaine comme chaque journée. Des petits enfants accompagné de leurs parents, des amoureux qui viennent pour commencer agréablement leurs journées. Et il l'attend, lui, le jeune homme qui vien chaque matin avant de partir a son lycée.

Il es fou amoureux de lui, c'est lui qui le fait sourire. C'est grâce a se jeune garçon que Pablo garde la joie de vivre, et qu'il ne tombe pas dans la deprime, le stresse.

Il es sa drogue, ah~ Cette douce drogue que l'on apelle couramment l'amour.

Il ferais tout pour pouvoir lui parler a jamais, il ferais tout pour le rendre heureux dans ses mauvais jours.

Ce jeune garçon lui raconte un bout de sa vie, chaque matin. Chaque fois qu'il passe ici, il lui conte la journée d'avant, de sa voix frêle et douce.

Et enfin, il arrive. Se jeune garçon, Pablo le décrit a chaque fois qu'il le vois.

Un corps blanc et frêle, des epaules minces et de beau yeux violet-bleu. Des cheveux blond et mi-long, un petit sourire border de ses lèvres pâlotte et plus en haut, il protège ses yeux si beau derrière un petit mur de verre ovale.

Sa voix le fait fremir, il aime l'entendre parler.

Sa voix est douce. Sa voix est calme et a peine audible.

Il arrive, il marche, un sweat rouge et un jean foncé protegeant sa peau blanche. Il sert contre lui sa peluche blanche qu'il apelle adorablement "Kumajirou". Pablo est tourné dans le sens inverse, préparant d'autre glace et changeant les bac. Il ne se rend pas compte des pas inaudible du jeune lycéen.

Il se poste devant le comptoir qui lui arrive au torse. Il regarde patiemment le dos du Cubain, avant de dire se sa voix frêle et de remonter ses lunettes.

-Allo, A-Alejandro...

Le nommer sursaute, il etais en trein de revasser... Il tourne sa tête vers le jeune blod qui vien de le saluer.

Pablo n'en sait rien, mais a l'entente de son accent et de ses expressions, il se doutait que le jeune blonf etais un Canadien.

-Hola, Matthew!

Oui, son nom etais Matthew. Avez vous remarquez que malgré les sujection de Pablo, le jeune Matthew continuais de l'apeller par son nom de famille?

Ils commencerent a parler de journée d'hier que le Canadien avais passer, pendant que le Cubain lui preparait une glace italienne a la vanille.

Matthew, avec un grand mal, tenta de venir a parler du Bal de promo qui allais se dérouler se soir. Il n'avais pas de cavalière, et il tentais malgré ses begayement de proposer au cubain de venir avec lui.

A t-il accepter?

Cette soirée etais douce, etais calme. La salle de balle etais remplie, tout les jeunes etais enlacer et avais déjà commencer a danser depuis un bon quart d'heure, serrer l'un contre l'autre. Mais pas Matthew, il avais perdu espoire...

Il portait un costume gris-bleu claire, et avais garder sa peluche contre son ventre. Il etais assis, en dehors de la salle, contre le sol froid, le dos contre le mur tout aussi froid. Il ne viendrais pas, il l'avais compris, c'etais fichu.

Il serais seul a jamais, il venais de perdre son seul ami, le seul être qui s'interresais a sa vie. Il allais se lever pour repartir chez lui, mais ce qui devais arriver arriva.

Pablo arriva, en costume orange pâle, les dread detachés, il courrais. Il s'arreta, haletant, devant le jeune canadien qui allais commencer a pleurer.

-Excuse moi, j'ai eu du mal a trouver un costume qui m'all-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Matthew lui sauta au cou en pleurant. Pablo le rattrapa sans vraiment de problème et le serra dans ses bras, après un treizieme de seconde.

Il resterent enlacer pendant plusieur minutes, Kumajiro etais a terre.

Le cubain ne pouvais pas être mieu, sentir l'être aimer contre lui, cela le rendais plus qu'heureux. Matthew releva la tête, ces lunettes embués a cause des pleures. Pablo saissit ses lunettes entre son pouce et son index et les hota, avant d'essuyer a l'aide de son pouce les larmes qui degoulinais le long de ses joues.

Ils se regarderent longuement, enlacer dans les bras de l'uns et de l'autres, puis alors qu'une lueur commencait a briller dans les yeux de Matthew, le Cubain se dis qu'il devais se lancer.

-Matthew.. Tu sais, si chaque matin je me lève, si je sourit et que j'ai la joie de vivre, c'est pour toi... J-Je t'aime, Matthew...

Quelque secondes, le canadien ecarquilla ses doux yeux, avant que ses joues rougisse legerement et qu'il lui fasse un grand sourire. Et de sa voix inaudible il lui repondit, alors que les larmes ses battaient pour ne pas coulées...

-Ale-... Pablo, moi aussi je t'aime... J'avais tellement peur que tu ne rensente rien pour moi...

-Moi aussi, j'ai eut peur...

Et vint le moment ou ils rapprocherent leurs lèvres tout doucement, les joues rougies par tant d'amour l'un envers l'autre...


End file.
